ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Chartom
'Property of Majin Buu MB' Chartom is another one of the Saiyans that escaped planet Vegeta before it blew up. He was 8 at that time he fled to planet Namek. He was a stranger to the planet and the inhabitants did not greet him as a friend; they were scared of him. He did not know why they feared him — he tried to say he was good but they attacked him. He had to defend himself so he did he killed 6 namekians.The people feared him and ran away.He ran away and cried but just then something broke inside him, he felt hatred and anger in his heart and he never felt so angry and all his evil thoughts got to him and he vowed to kill all because if he wasn't happy then no one can. The massacre Chartom started with the towns people and he wiped everyone out. Chartom went to heavy populated areas; he destroyed everything on sight. He killed up 3,000 namekians. He landed in one of the small villages and one of the namekians asked why he was doing this he just replied cause I can and killed the man then a little namekian boy ran to the body and cried and keep saying why me, why me. Chartom saw him he saw the little boy Chartom thought of what he have done took life's away because his life was bad just then Chartom told the little boy I am sorry for what I have done and I know I will never be forgiven for it so I will share the fate as you father did Chartom got all his energy and made himself combust in flames so he could have a slow and painful death. Afterwards Chartom went to heaven Chartom was stunned him in heaven King Kai came and said you're probably wondering why you're here well I make exceptions for people like you. I will train you said King Kai you have been picked to face a great danger stronger then the one named Frieza. Chartom said how do you know Frieza said Chartom I am King Kai for Pete's sake yelled King Kai OK OK but who is evil force said Chartom King Kai replied his name is Trolopisis and so Chartom and King Kai trained for 20 years Chartom became full with pure good energy and achieved super saiyan 1 and 2. Chartom was ready to face the threat King Kai told him that Trolopisis was born Chartom was ready to get fight him but King Kai stopped him. He said that this dad was more powerful than him and said they needed to wait 24 more years Chartom said he could not wait that long King Kai made a deal with the Supreme Kai to grant Chartom another life the Kai agreed Chartom went to Earth met a women named Mari he fell in love in 4 years they got married in 3 years they have a baby named Chartin and in 16 years Chartom was ready so was his son Chartin which was 16 years old at the time they went to his planet (Trilotika) they went to his palace they killed the guards they went in an all out breach they finally got to Trolopisis he was taken by surprise Chartom used suplextion beam and got Trolopisis in the face Trolopisis got angry they had a huge battle nearly killing Chartin trolosisis punched Chartin in the stomach making Chartin throw up blood Chartom saw his son and he remembered of the little namekian boy Chartom raged and went super saiyan 1 he charged at Trolopisis and did a fatal blow to Trolopisis then another and then another until Trolopisis threw up his organs then Chartom ran to his son got him and left the planet returning back to Earth to find King Kai at their house cheering then Chartom finally knew what he meant in life he was a hero. Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanon